duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Dusk! Dusk is an oWoD room set on IMC and most specifically as a test room on the BETA SITE. Go there instead of the normal IMC site. If you do not have a current IMC account, you will need to register. If you have changed handles, pictures, other information on the old site, you will need to migrate (update) account from one server to the other by going here. Dusk's setting is Colorado: more specifically the region including Denver and Colorado Springs which are sixty miles apart. The three primary game systems are 3rd edition Werewolf: the Apocalypse, Mage: the Ascension, and Changeling: the Dreaming minus most of the Time of Judgment storyline. The Time of Judgement did not take place as presented in the "endgame" publications. The Garou population is now having a resurgence; the avatar storm is not a severe as depicted in traditional canon. 7/09/11: Vampire the Masquerade characters will be approved on a case-by-case basis. The core setting includes two caerns, two mage chantries with another forming, three freeholds, and several locale such as bars, restaurants, houses and ranches where characters frequent. Players are welcome to establish mundane places of business for their characters and work together to build mundane setting. New holds, chantries, caerns, etc., need to be something characters discuss via email with staff. Early History of The Mile High Protectorate Before the 1600s, the lands and its spirits were tended by the Uktena, their Ute kinfolk and the Nunnehi in relative peace. The first of the "Wyrmcomers" to arrive were the Spanish & Portuguese Shadow Lords and their kinfolk. The nunnehi began to withdraw, and the Uktena lost most of their caerns and kinfolk to the Shadow Lords and the Los Infelizos bloodline formed in the 1650-1850s as Uktena kin were assimilated in and pacts with the ancient spirits and peoples of the land were made. The Los Infelizos Shadow Lords continued to war with the Uktena and the Bastet throughout the region that is now the Mile High Protectorate and was known at the time simply as "The High Lands". The Shadow Lords, failed to appreciate the essential work of the Uktena Bane Tenders in ritually keeping a number of ancient, primal spirits of the Wyrm in slumber or honor the pacts kept with the nunnehi. The stories of any Dreamspeakers among the Utes and other tribes of this era have been lost; mages did not otherwise have a hand in this period of history The Pike's Peak Gold Rush changed everything. Between 1858-1861, over a hundred thousand gold prospectors poured into the land, including a number of Fianna, Bone Gnawers, Iron Riders and their kinfolk. The first decade of the boom was largely concentrated along the South Platte River at the base of the mountains, the canyon of Clear Creek in the mountains west of Golden City, at Breckenridge and in South Park at Como, Fairplay, and Alma. By 1860, Denver City, Golden City, and Boulder City were substantial towns serving the mines. Rapid population growth led to the creation of the Colorado Territory in 1861. Many small Shadow Lords and Uktena caern were destroyed or otherwise lost in the 1850-1890s by either war with the Fianna and other newcomers, from mages among the gold prospectors, vampires, and wyrm-serving sorcerers who took advantage of the decimation of the Uktena Bane-tenders and the missing nunnehi to ritually unseal some of those sleeping horrors. By 1915 and the formation of the Rocky Mountain National Park, there were only two caerns left in the protectorate. The Shadow Lords of Spider Lightning had embraced the Red Talons, Black Furies, and Fenrir out of desperation to drive away the Fianna and other tribes and protect Spider Lightning from other forces. The Uktena of the Cradle of the Moon sept in what is now the White River National Forest took a different approach, shrouding the caern entirely and simply killing any non-Uktena, non-Wendigo, non-Red Talon that approached- humans, kinfolk, even Trueborn. They broke all ties with outsiders and have only recently been in contact with the Uktena, Red Talons, and Wendigo beyond their own borders. The Wyrm's Cry War In 1940, Black Spiral kinfolk and allies in Endron were able to successfully murder an Uktena Bane-tender and his family that were the guardians of the Horror sleeping under the land of what is now guarded by the Garou of Redemption's Road. Malfic forces within the US military bought up 16,000 surrounding acres in 1942 and created the Rocky Mountain Arsenal. Drilling of the horrific deep injection well was started in 1961 and by 1966 the minions of the Wyrm had awoken the ancient thunder wyrm and it seemed as if the Prophecy of the Dark Phoenix was about to complete.. They were thwarted only because the Gaian forces of the area were able to put all their own acrimony aside and work together, at great sacrifice. The cabal of mages that later formed the Berkeley Lake Chantry worked side-by-side with the Garou and kinfolk of all tribes and Fera like the Nuwisha. Some of the Fianna who came to fight were Fae-blooded; when they stayed after the war ended and the reclamation began, the Fae were drawn back into the affairs of the Garou of the protectorate for the first time in centuries, certainly the first time as a post-Resurgence society. The war officially ended in 1985 and the Medicine Bag caern created in 1992 with the sept of Redemption's Road serving as a place for the Fianna, Children of Gaia, metis Garou and others not welcome in Spider Lightning. The first sept leader, Shawsheen Brightwater was an Uktena with blood ties of her own to the Los Infelizos and a friendship with the mage Carl Trask. In 1995, however, two events effected the stability of the protectorate- Shawsheen and her pack being lost when a moonbridge snapped and the Lords of the Summit gathered at Spider Lightning following a moot and launched an attack from there straight at the heart of Unbreakable Hearth in Chicago. They failed, but brought the attention of the Silver Fangs to Denver. 1995-2009 Berkley Lake continued to grow as more kinfolk mages came to Denver, eager to have a place where they were tolerated by the Concordiat. With the kinfolk mages came more Garou who had family ties to them and embraced the philosophies of Redemption's Road. The new sept alpha, Jack Shatters-The-Bane, was alcoholic and harrano prone. Since the 1950s, the BSD had a hive-sept called Firewater north of Denver with ties to the local military and the Sabbat. A new hive of Defiler-worshipping BSD began to lay root in the Denver Arapahoe Disposal Site and called themselves Shatterscream. With them came Frater Vox Vermiis, a kinfolk nephandus who began to set a dire plan into motion. The BSD kinfolk kept the mages and Garou distracted. Current Setting In February 2010, Prince Byron Constantine and his pack and kinfolk arrived from California. The Garou of Grail & Grove were mere cliaths, but they served as a catalyst for events that were to follow, including a kinfolk pooka named Alex Alaric becoming heavily invested in the affairs of the Garou. A kinfolk mage, Ailey Huxley, who'd been a college friend of Byron's before his late change came to Denver to do research and fell in love with a sidhe named Finn. Alex Alaric had already been friends with the brilliant mage Lerrick Walker, who came to Denver himself, forming a cabal called The Arcanists with Ailey and joining the Berkeley Lake Chantry, for which Ailey became the Head Councilor in the fall of 2011. At the turn of 2011, a small group of mages led by Stefan Michaelsson, a Euthanatos professor at Colorado University/Denver, created Hybili Othala, a chantry that grew quickly into a strong multi-tradition city chantry. Cedric Kismet, a Child of Gaia fostern and alpha of the pack called The Wyld Cards befriended Alex, Ailey, Byron and a number of others-- and became the alpha of Redemption's Road through most of 2011. He was replaced by the long-standing Warder, the Fianna Connor McLaughlin. The Shadow Lords of Spider Lightning took an abrupt change of attitude and began to open the sept up to other tribes, taking in a metis Fenrir named Ilse Cloudsdottir and several Silver Fangs, a tribe that is now growing vast in number and influence in the area. Ilse, in turn, developed many connections to other Garou, and sensing a need, began the City Park Sept, a sept with no actual caern site as of yet. In late July of 2011, Frater Vox Vermiis and the Shatterscream Hive where his mate was Alpha were destroyed, and Carl Trask has begun to create Pax Ursus in the cleansed ruins of that hive. The BSD of the Firewater Hive seem to have abandoned their lair. The Fae have been dealing with tumultuous events of their own, including the loss of Valley's Gate to the marauding Horizon, and its rebirth as Caer Polaris, and face a growing number of beings that serve the True Dark, including the White Lady, who destroyed Hearthsong. Staff & Site Mail, Links All the staff help each other and the players. We created some structure and meta-plot but players have the ultimate control over what people, places, and stories become popular and get extra support. * http://beta.im-chat.com *Dusk Message Board *DUSK Character Gallery *Send character applications and other routine communication to: imc.dusk@gmail.com . Wiki Pages Category:Browse